Kiss N Tell
by Allycatt
Summary: Marth and Roy have a dramatic fall out all because Roy told Link about their one-off relationship. And of course, the Hero of Time told everyone else and it led to chaos. Songfic, Kiss N Tell-Ke ha. ONE-SHOT.. Or is it?
1. Kiss N Tell

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to get confusing but bear with me okay? Reviews are nice :)**

**Based on Ke$ha's song _Kiss N Tell._ Any lyrics are what the character is thinking, as well as anything else in italics. I don't own this song, I don't own SSB, and I don't own any of the characters in this; although, I wish I did :)**

**OOO**

**Marth's POV**

I shook my head and smiled in disbelief. I knew what happened; Link told me. He came up to me and asked if it were true. I had been confused, but when he had explained that Roy had told him everything, I had just lost it.

What did Roy tell the Hero of Time, I hear you ask? Well let me explain.

It had been a warm day; Roy and I had been talking in the living room of Smash Mansion. We got onto the topic of relationships, laughing about Link trying to woo Zelda, and discussing what Peach could possibly see in Mario. Eventually he asked who I liked, as I'd anticipated. I'd told him it was complicated then, after a moments silence, asked him the same question. He blushed and mumbled something. I'd laughed and looked away then felt a weight appear next to me. Then pressure against my lips. Roy had kissed me. I kissed back, and this happened, and that happened, and... well, you get the idea. Afterwards, we decided it must have just been the heat of the day, and decided not to speak of it again. But, secretly, I'd enjoyed every second; I just wasn't ready for the world to know how I felt about my best friend.

I can see now that I shouldn't have trusted him. He obviously couldn't help but blab to Link. And Link told everyone else. I still don't get why those Hylian godesses thought he was pure.

_Listen to yourself, you're a hot mess,  
St-t-stutter through your words, breaking a sweat,  
What's it gonna take to confess,  
What we both know?_

I had to confront Roy. I asked him what happened and he blurted out a load of rubbish about not knowing what I was talking about.

"You told eveyone!" I shouted, feeling my body heat rise with my anger. I usually was calm, but this had really set me off.

"No! I.. um, It's just that- Well..." Roy stuttered.

_Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends,  
Now your little party's gonna end,  
So here we go._

"But, Marth, that's not what happened!" Roy shouted.

"Roy, I can't believe you," I started. "You told Link! And now everyone knows!"

"Just shut up, Roy," I snapped, as he started to talk again, crossing my arms and turning away from the redhead.

"But. Marth, you- you don't understand! It's not what you think, it's jus-!" Roy started but I cut him off.

"How could it be anything different? I know what you've done," I finished and walked away leaving Roy fuming.

_You got a secret,  
You couldn't keep it,  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some shit's about to go down._

I never thought that you would be the one,  
Acting like a slut when I was gone,  
Maybe you shouldn't,  
Kiss and tell,

_You really should've kept it in your pants,  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends,  
Maybe you shouldn't,  
Kiss and tell._

**Roy's POV**

The next day Marth didn't say a word to me. He didn't even look at me. _So what? I don't need him!_

I overheard him talki- no, _bitching_ about me to Peach. _He's such a girl!_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing as the bluenette blabbed his sob story to the Princess. After he'd spoken to her I caught him walking in one of the hallways and tried to confront him. I'd decided to pretend like nothing had happened, and just tried to ask him what was wrong. Bad move. He'd just pushed me put of the way.

_Your looking like a tool not a baller,  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter,  
With a bigger... well._

I could! I could easily do better! Who needs a stupid girly prince, when I could have anyone I wanted!

Okay, so now I had a reason to be mad at him. He'd talked about me behind my back. He obviously wasn't clever enough to make sure that I wouldn't find out how bitchy he could be.

_'Cause I'm done with the ways that you've messed up,  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut.  
I'm so sick of it; I've had enough!  
I hope you cry._

**Marth's POV**

He keeps trying to talk to me. I don't even care anymore. He can do what he likes, but he's not getting to me again, that's for sure.

It's always 'But, Marth" this and "I just" that. I give up with him. I just let him babble on trying to get me to respond while I just stare at him, trying to burn my thoughts into his thick skull.

_I hope you know, you gotta go,  
You. Get up and go.  
I don't wanna know_

_How or why your gross,  
You gotta go,  
You. Get up and go.  
'Cause I don't wanna know._

**Both's POV**

What am I thinking? I need him!

**Third Person**

"Roy, I-"

"Marth, I-"

They both spoke at the same time. Marth laughed. "You go first,"

Roy nodded and started to talk. "Marth, I'm sorry I told Link. I was just so excited that you felt the same way about me. I don't want us to fight anymore," He said looking at his shoes.

"Me neither," Marth replied. Roy looked up.

"So, we're friends again, right?" Roy asked.

"Yes," Marth smiled. "We're friends," He said. Roy smiled back and nodded, looking shyly at his feet again.

"So, I-mmphff!" Roy started, but Marth's soft lips crushing against his own. When they broke away Roy blushed, while Marth stood there grinning stupily. "You forgive me then?" Roy laughed.

"I forgive you." Marth replied, laughing softly before kissing Roy again.

_Maybe you shouldn't,_

_Kiss and tell.  
_


	2. Hidden Chapter: I Want You Now

**-Hidden Chapter-**

**A/N: Okay, so the I think Roy's a bit OOC in this, but I've tried to keep Marth quite princely and self contained. Not related to previous chapter, except from the pairing. Tell me what think? Remember; review before favouriting.**

**OOOOO**

**Roy's POV**

I'm trying to talk to him again. It's not working. Link's behind me trying to push me forwards. I don't mind standing near him; I just know when I try to talk to him my heart will try and leap of of my chest and my words'll get stuck in my throat. I love the feeling I get though. The heart fluttering, the sweaty palms. I'm just glad I've got a friend like Link who understands the feeling of looking at someone and being completely in love with them, but them looking right through you. Except, for him it's Zelda. For me it's Marth. Yep, Marth. The bluenette, blue-eyed, slender, gorgeous (you get the idea) prince.

"I can't do it Link," I whispered turning around to face the blonde.

Link raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"I... I just can't," I stuttered, trying to make up a suitable excuse, "I'll make my self look like an idiot."

_It's never gonna work,_

_I don't know what I'm doing in here._

_My innards go berserk,_

_Every time your voice gets near._

"Just calm down and talk to him," Link said, spinning me back around then walking away to sit next to Pit. I sighed and looked at Marth. He was sat on his own, gazing into the distance, wringing his slender hands; deep in thought. I turned around at Link and shook my head. He rolled his eyes and mouthed _'go on'_ at me. I swallowed and walked over to the bluenette.

"Hi, Marth," I said, sitting down next to him. I'd managed to form words; so far so good.

He stayed silent for a moment; I thought he was going to ignore me, but then he turned his head and spoke. "Hello, Roy,"

My heart fluttered when he said my name. I glanced at Link, but he was talking to Zelda. I wouldn't get him back for hours. "So, urmm-"

"Roy, can I ask you something, please?" Marth said, looking into my eyes.

"S-sure," I mumbled feeling my cheeks blush red, which made me even more embarrassed.

Marth looked me up and down, and I could have sworn I saw a smile flicker on his lips. Maybe it was a smirk. I hope not. "Is Link in love with Princess Zelda? I only ask because he won't leave her alone," He laughed. From the way he had hesitated before he spoke told me that he had planned to say something else.

"Yeah, I think he does. He certainly likes her in that way," I explained.

"I thought as much," He said, "She likes him too, you know."

"Does she?" I asked. Marth nodded and looked away again. Oh god, he's so... beautiful. I would give anything to just reach out and touch him. I wonder if his skin's cold; he always looks so icy and pale. His eyes are usually cold as well. But now they look warmer and more sparkly.

_But when I get under control,_

_I see you ache for it and all,_

_I'll get get some sugar for your bowl,_

_I got some lemon for soul,_

_Some twinkle for your eye._

When I first told Link, he'd looked at me like I was mad. Or like he had no Idea what I was saying. Or both; we were both drunk at the time. See, when Link's drunk he just starts singing, dancing and kissing inanimate objects. I tell the truth about anything you ask me. Still, I don't really care what everyone else thinks, even though it is a bit embarrassing when Ike makes fun of me about it. I don't even know how he found out.

_I'm getting sick of being this alone._

_They think it's not right,_

_Fine, each to there very little own._

_I want you now,_

_I don't care how,_

_We're both to young to be sitting around._

_I want you now,_

_I want you now._

_You make me sure,_

_You make me live,_

_And that's worth more than I ever could give,_

_I don't know how,_

_I want you now._

OOOOO

One month.

One month of pure bliss. Bliss ever since the day Marth kissed me. Yes, kissed me. I feel ecstatic just thinking about it.

But now we're just sat down talking with Link and Zelda. Zelda eventually gave into Link's 'charms' and agreed that she liked him just a little bit. Everything just seemed perfect. Nothing could ever spoil this for me. Nothing. Not ever.

_So Timmy goes to school,_

_And Timmy goes to work all day,_

_But we just hang around,_

_And think of clever things to say._

"So, last night you guys-" I started, but Marth elbowed me and raised an eyebrow. "What? I was just going to ask who won the game of chess," I said, looking up at him innocently. He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"I won," Zelda said. Link quickly argued back saying that he won, and the play fight kicked off. Marth and I smiled at each other as spoke quietly. Last night, when Link and Zelda were playing chess, we'd had a long conversation. It had got quite deep and Marth had told me something that had made my heart jump about ten feet out of my body. He wanted me. As in _wanted me_. Of course I told him he could have me. At first he'd told me he just wanted to see how things went and then go further, but now he's changed his mind. I wouldn't have minded whatever he'd decided. I'm just glad that I've got him. And I'm never going to let him go.

_Well, you deserve to get your wish,_

_But you don't know what it is,_

_First it was that and now it's this,_

_But there's one thing that you missed,_

_Together we'll be fine,_

_Fine, 'least we can say we won't be lonely,_

_Fine,_

_Fine. I don't ever want to be alone._

"Tonight," he said after a moments silence. I looked at him, confused. "Can we do it tonight?" He asked. I nodded, and smiled. It was nice because I knew he wasn't asking just because he was self-fish or he felt pressure into it, it was because he purely because he wanted to. He smiled back and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, more passionately. I felt him smile against me and half expected him to pull away, but he reached up and wrapped his fingers in my hair and pushed his tongue through my lips, and let it explore my damp cavern. He tasted amazing; like cool mint and a bit like strawberries. We broke apart, panting slightly and smiling. I settled my head back against his chest, and looked at Link who grinned and winked at me, before turning back to Zelda who was absent-mindedly fiddling with Link's fingers. I looked at Link's face. He was gazing at Zelda adoringly. Did Marth look at me like that? I know I look at him like it.

Marth had slipped his arms around my waist, and I picked up his hands and entwined our fingers together.

_I want you now,_

_I don't care how,_

_We're both to young to be sitting around._

_I want you now,_

_I want you now._

_You make me sure,_

_You make me live,_

_And that's worth more than I ever could give,_

_I don't know how,_

_I want you now._


End file.
